Drabble Compilation
by SisterWicked
Summary: Just a dump of collected drabbles.. Wow I'm so productive today..


Drabble Collection  
By SisterWicked  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

#01 - Kiss  
No matter how many times he felt the older man's lips against his own, Lavi was constantly amazed that such a simple act could bring about so many emotions.

#02 - Chocolate:  
Lapping eagerly at the warm brown liquid encircling his lover's navel, Tyki conceded that perhaps he harbored a secret sweet tooth.

#03 - Telephone:  
Feeling the faint jostle of his golem, Lavi quickly located an unocupied phone. "Hello?"  
"Good Evening, Lovely.. I trust you're well?"  
For a moment, he was stunned at the older man's voice on the line, but decided that something as simple as obtaining a contact number really wouldn't have been so difficult.  
"I'm all right, but I don't know if I can get back by tonight.."  
The brunette hummed quietly, the sound faintly tinged with humor. "Really? What a shame.. I was just getting ready for dinner." There was a brief pause, during which the Exorcist clearly heard the sound of a zipper sliding along it's track.  
"...Set me a place."

#04 - Ears:  
Eyeing the Exorcist's fiercely blushing face, Tyki stroked a finger along the source of his embarassment. "I must say, when that fool scientist gets something right, he _really_ gets it right.. Is there a matching tail?"

#05 - Weakness:  
Tyki wondered if the softly snoring redhead at his side would understand the concept of an Achilles' Heel. Thinking of the boy's already guilt-laden conscience, he decided it was best to keep such thoughts to himself.

#06 - Tears  
Lavi had never mourned the loss of his eye, until there were too many sorrows to shed with only one.

#07 - Taste  
"So, how it is, Lovely?"  
The boy swallowed heavily, wincing. "Same as always.. Bitter, sorta slimy.. But I can stand it because its yours."  
Smirking faintly, Tyki nodded. "If love makes you eat your bell peppers, then maybe I should do all the cooking, hm?"

#08 - Blood:  
Though it had never bothered him before, Lavi could say with all honesty that he was truly horrified at the red fluid seeping from his lover's sliced fingers, the coppery scent making him dizzy with unreasoning hatred for the shattered cup that had caused the wound.

#09 - Sickness:  
Sighing in annoyance, Tyki allowed his frowning lover to slide the thin glass tube into his mouth for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Waiting impatiently for him to remove the instrument, he huffed. "Must you do that, Lovely..? We both know I won't _die_ from a simple cold."  
The boy scowled down at his slightly reddened face, shaking his head. "Yeah, and we both know that you can't _catch_ a cold either." Biting his lip, he tugged the man's blanket higher along his chest. "Tell you what.. If you're not better by tonight, I'll help you take a nice cool spongebath, 'kay?"  
Smirking wickedly the brunette nodded. "Perhaps I'll take a sudden turn for the worse.."

#10 - Confusion:  
Tyki, Lavi and Allen are sitting at a bar, drinking and waiting for the bill. The bartender comes up and says "Thanks for your patience, did you want the checks seperate? Its no trouble really, and then you know its divided fairly. If you get your money ready, it'll just take a minute." Allen says "What's _money_?" Lavi says "What's _patience_?" and Tyki says "What's _no_?"

#11 - Smile  
Lavi sighed resignedly at the questioning tilt of his companion's head, knowing that his ultimate defeat would be sure to follow the motion of his lips as they began to curve upward.

#12 - Innocence  
Watching his lover's eyes widen in joyous wonder at the sound of his name spoken in a child's piping voice, Lavi could do nothing to stem the thought that perhaps the other still possessed some small piece of the man that he had once been.

#13 - Hero  
After seeing his young lover face hoardes of Akuma, the mind games of his adopted neice and the interloping pieces of his previous selves, Tyki wondered why the careful bandaging of a scraped knee seemed so much more profound.

#14 - Memory  
As Lavi grew closer and closer to believing the whispers in his head, he found himself recalling the first time his lover had touched him, and for an instant he wondered if his desperate longing had always been so thinly covered by false aversion.

#15 - Red  
Waking up to a faceful of coppery-hued hair should have been most unpleasant, he thought, but in light of his lover's rather close proximity, he decided that he could bear with the tickling for just a little longer.

#16 - Temptation  
Glancing from a low-slung waistband to a halfbuttoned shirt, Tyki wondered if his young lover realised that his choice of sleeping attire was a walking billboard for debauchery.

#17 - Promise  
Looking from his lover's determined face to that of the white-haired boy opposite him, Tyki realized that there was much more at stake than a simple conflict of arms; for herein lay a test of convictions, and the fine line between loyalty and a promise blurred quickly under the weight of a choice that had yet to be made.

#18 - Wait  
Tyki had thought himself incapable of patience, but the days spent lingering by the sleeping form of his lover had shown him that time had no meaning when one was lost in misery. #19 - Share  
While sitting beneath the sheltering canopy of an ancient tree, Tyki secretly believed that the sudden cloudburst had been carefully orchestrated by a higher power, perhaps one who also thought that blankets were better suited to sharing than picnicking.

#20 - Solitary  
Tyki had never realized just how much he depended on his lover's presence, until he woke up alone for the seventh day in a row and knew that the hospital had no visiting hours on Sunday.

#21 - Beginning  
Glancing up from the book lying open on his desk, Lavi winced at the faintly distressed noises from the direction of the bed, knowing that his oldest lover would be less than pleased with being awakened by the bed's other occupant.  
Sliding his chair back quietly, he made to stand, hoping to comfort the Noah before his troubled dreams became the focus of yet another argument.  
He only had time for a single step when something astonishing took place.  
Murmuring sleepily, the scientist shifted closer to the other's hunched form, pressing against his shoulders until the crown of his head settled firmly beneath his chin. Sighing quietly, the brunette relaxed into the proffered warmth, one hand closing on the material of his rival's shirt loosely.  
Watching silently, the Exorcist smiled.  
While hardly a declaration of peace, it was a start.

#22 - Dark  
Tyki watched in rapt fascination as emotions crossed his sleeping lover's face, perturbed by the unnaturally malicious turn of his lips as he sighed. He had never thought that hearing his own name on those lips could be chilling, but the intonation of the boy's dreaming voice made it so.

#23 - Despair  
When Lavi raised the shard of broken mirror, it occurred to him that perhaps nothing was quite so lonely as the prospect of being left to bleed clean one's imperfections in a home that still smelled of tobacco and brimstone.

#24 - Wrong  
Even though the thought was fudamentally wrong, Tyki found a certain dark pleasure in the memory of biting his lover, for the boy's instinctive reaction had proven that he could take the man's violence in stride should he be unable to contain it.

#25 - Hold  
Tyki never failed to be amazed at the gentle twining of fingers against his own; even in the dark aftermath of physical affection, his lover seemed to have still more that he wished to convey.

#26 - Picture  
Lavi wondered if it were his stern expression or the promise of a reward that kept the older man from moving while they waited for their carefully posed picture to be taken, but the teasing stroke of a finger through the back of his new jacket made the question ridiculous.

#27 - Goodbye  
Turning his back on the boy who had once been his friend, Lavi decided that the feeling of frigid contempt from behind could never really compare to the sensation of vital and living warmth beside him.

#28 - Drive  
The soft voices of long-dead family could be blamed for many things, but it was Tyki's own wants that prompted him to smile at his lover's thinly veiled hints as the hour grew late.

#29 - Precious  
Tyki wondered if his redhaired lover knew that no breath had ever been as sweet as the first that came after feeling the faint twitch of fingers against his own, since he could now say that there was a purpose to air beyond carrying the scent of one who was very nearly lost.

#30 - Introduction  
Lavi couldn't help but to dwell on the first meeting he'd had with his lover's Noah side; for no reason other than to recall the man's almost playful banter as he'd acquainted the redhead with his own brand of split persona.

#31 - Love  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Lavi knew that there would be no taking them back; and the thought that he may not hear them repeated was painful enough to prove that they were true.

#32 - Insanity  
Staring first at the flimsy wooden contraption in his lover's hands, and then at the nearly vertical expanse of snow at their feet, Tyki could only hope that the mental home would allow them to share a room once all the bones had mended.

#33 - Gray  
Lavi had always believed gray to be a singularly unremarkable color, but when he found himself caught by the deep charcoal-shaded eyes of his panting lover, he thought that perhaps such opinions were meant to be changed.

#34 - Cat  
Watching his older housemate lick a stray drop of honey from his finger, Lavi wondered if the man knew how utterly feline he sometimes was. A sideways look and a hum assured him that he did.

#35 - No Time  
Shaken by the steadily growing puddles of scarlet, Tyki could only nod appeasingly at his lover's faint murmurs, swearing that he would listen once there was no longer any reason for haste.

#36 - Trouble Lurking  
Tyki knew without looking that somehow he'd managed to irritate his lover, as he found his hand suddenly holding nothing but air and the space beside him grew almost palpably chilly.

#37 - Family  
When Lavi took in the sight of his lover and their child curled together among the soft pillows and sheets of their bed, he wondered if it was wrong to feel excluded, until a drowsy smile and a lifted blanket made him very much a part of their closeness.

#38 - No Way Out  
When he felt the cool firmness of the wall against his back, Lavi wondered if he should have tried to aim for the door instead, but the promising gleam in his lover's narrowed eyes made it clear that some mistakes were more pleasant than others.

#39 - Do Not Disturb  
Though Michaela was very young, she knew that the wide-eyed expression on her Papa's face meant that there would be a short bedtime story, and no sharing a bed with her family tonight.

#40 - Horror  
Staring speechlessly at the smoking ruin that had been his kitchen, Tyki wondered if his lover truly intended to consume the blackened lump that had once been a perfectly ordinary cut of meat.

#41 - Mischief Managed  
Gazing down at his exhausted lover, Lavi wondered if he should admit to wearing his old uniform purely for the effect it had on the man's attention span, then decided that perhaps some things were better left unsaid.

#42 - All That I Have  
"I call."  
Blinking stupidly at the neat fan of hearts across the table, Lavi sincerely hoped that the carpet was somehow warmer than it felt through the fabric of his single remaining garment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Well, there's yet more.. writing. Might have something else later.. 


End file.
